


The Long Way Home

by BleuBengal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Drama, Family Drama, Fighting, Fluff, I still can't write fluff but I keep trying, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, No Science Fiction Explanations Here, Sheriff Stilinski is tired, it just is, male pregnancy is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles and Derek keep fighting like cats and dogs and the Sheriff has had just about enough of their crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Secretly, I've been working on another Teen Wolf fic (not this one) which is crazy because as you may or may not know, I don't even watch the show. Therefore, this story has absolutely no accuracy or canon timeline, etc. I have watched a few episodes ( literally two episodes ) that I needed for my other stories, but I still haven't committed myself to watching from the beginning. Don't even ask me about "Counting Stars" because I'm still working on it. I can't finish my chaptered stories, but I can churn out these one shots like crazy. Go figure.

John Stilinski had, had an extremely long day at work. One of their old regulars and former resident of Beacon Hills had gotten locked up in Phoenix on federal charges and they were required to hand over all of his arrest records to the courts and lawyers. Normally that wouldn’t have been a problem, but they had only recently gotten around to entering some of the old records into the new electronic system. Most of the files beyond the past five years or so were buried somewhere in the station basement; still catalogued under some outdated system from the 70’s. He had to take three of his men off duty, including himself, to scour the file cabinets and boxes and find the right papers. 

It was a huge pain in the ass. 

Not to mention the fact that once they were effectively short staffed, every criminal in town decided to collectively crawl out from whatever rock they were hiding under and cause trouble. They had more arrests that day than they had in the past month and that was saying something. 

John heard the commotion a few houses away before he actually pulled into the driveway. At first, he thought it was one of the neighborhood kids blasting their music because their parents worked late hours, but the noise only continued to increase as he drove closer to home. Oh no. He quickly sent a prayer up to the sky that those two weren’t at it. Again. 

Apparently he needed to make it to Sunday mass more often because the loud, “Go fuck yourself Derek!” and answering growl was enough to let him know that his prayers had gone unanswered.

“Maybe I will. You won’t do it so I might as well take my chances with my right hand!”, he heard Derek shoot back.

The sheriff buried his head in his hands against the steering wheel and groaned. There it was. One little sentence had given more information about his son’s sex life than he ever wanted or needed to know. This was getting out of hand.

He wanted nothing more than to just turn the car around and go sit at the diner gorging himself on greasy, fatty foods until the storm had blown over. Living at home had become a little bit like living in a war zone. All because of his darling son and his werewolf boyfriend. 

→→→→→→→→→→→→→

A year and a half earlier, a shaky and nervous sixteen year old Stiles sat across from his father at the kitchen table and told him he was pregnant.

“Pregnant? What the hell were you thinking? I didn’t even know you were having sex!", John shouted.  
“I’m almost 17. Of course I’m having sex. What kind of loser do you think I am?”, Stiles shouted back. 

The sheriff gave him a pointed look that told him he didn't really want to know the answer to his question. Stiles deflated because maybe his dad did have a small, almost microscopic really, point. It wasn’t like Lydia, or anyone else for that matter, had been banging down his front door and dropping their panties in front of him. Although...that would have been awesome. He still couldn't figure out how he had managed to pull Derek Hale of all people. 

“Who is it?”, John asked breaking Stiles from his thoughts.  
Stiles looked at his dad innocently. “Who is who?”  
“Stanislav.", he warned. "Who. is. the. father?”, the sheriff gritted out through his teeth and Stiles cringed. His dad only ever used his given name when he was really, really pissed. 

“It’s hard to say really. It depends on your definition of _father_ because technically-” John cut him off right there. Clearly Stiles wasn’t going to give him a straight answer. "Is it Scott?” in John's mind, the question was a fair one. Scott was the only boy Stiles spent any real time around and they had always been close. He and Melissa had even joked about being in-laws.

At his dad's words, Stiles’s gag reflex was involuntarily triggered. “No, just _no_. That’s disgusting. I would never do... _that_ with Scott.” He tried his best to scrub the horrible, horrible image of him and Scott having sex from his mind. 

“What about that Māhealani kid? I know he's been over here a few times. It has to be him.”  
“Dad, you do realize that Danny isn’t the only gay person in Beacon Hills right?”  
“I think that goes without saying Stiles.”, he said glancing down at his son’s midsection. For the first time since his wife passed, he had absolutely no idea what they were going to do.

John was out for blood after finding out that the other father of his future grandchild was none other than 24 year old, ex murder suspect, Derek Hale. So he did what any other good father would. He grabbed his gun and drove straight to the bastard’s house.

After finding Derek living, more like squatting, in a dilapidated railroad depot, John reluctantly forced the young man into the car with no less than a few threats to his life and much needed body parts. It didn't matter if he was too old for Stiles or not, he just couldn't leave him there. Not like that. He drove Derek back to the house and threw his stuff into the guest room; warning no one to talk to him for the rest of the night. 

Apparently this simple request was too much for his ADHD having offspring to handle because later that night, he was ambushed at the kitchen table by Stiles who burst in with a sulky looking Derek in tow, blurting out that there was something else they needed to tell him. His first thought was, “Dear God, please don’t let it be twins.” 

Stiles was a handful on a good day and because life was funny that way, the baby would probably turn out just like him. He loved Stiles like nothing else, but he didn’t think there was any way he could handle three of him. Of course they could always turn out to be more like Derek, but he wasn’t much better in John’s opinion. He barely spoke five words per day and Stiles spoke five words per second. They balanced each other out and the sheriff was horrified to find that he could see how they would be good together.

When he was first told that Derek was a werewolf, he didn’t even bat an eyelash. He took it as one of Stiles’s not so funny jokes and took another sip of his whiskey, rolling his eyes. And when he looked up and saw Derek “wolfed out”, he downed the rest of the glass, walked straight to his car and drove to the hospital to check himself in for severe stress and hallucinations. 

Two days, countless cartons of hospital jello and bad hospital television re-runs later, found him back home; ready to face the craziness of his expanding family. When his son launched himself into his father’s arms for a hug and muttering apologies, John held him tight and told him it would all be okay. And when he saw Derek standing awkwardly off to the side, he pulled him into the hug too because God knows the kid needed one.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→

Ian Tyler Hale was born on a Sunday morning kicking and screaming into the hearts of everyone around him. He was a beautiful little guy with Derek’s dark features, Stiles’ goofy smile and oddly enough, the deepest blue of eyes.

The three, now four of them, had a routine going. It wasn’t ideal by any means but it worked. Stiles was finishing up his senior year at home online so he could watch Ian during the day and John had helped Derek get signed up for the police academy over in Tustin. Derek would leave about an hour or so before the Sheriff every morning in order to make it to training on time and return home later in the evening. According to his contacts, the werewolf who he now considered as his son in law, was doing very well. He was at the top of his class and John was proud of him for stepping up. 

Stiles didn’t know, but Derek was taking on a few odd jobs here and there so that he could save up enough to put a down payment the old, empty Meyer’s house and propose. John was all on board with it. The three of them deserved the chance at a family and John deserved some peace and quiet. He was really getting too old for this.

The more time went by, the more he noticed that Derek and Stiles’ relationship was slowly deteriorating. Gone were the days when would he come home and find Stiles asleep and drooling on Derek’s chest as they watched tv on the couch or Derek rolling on the floor growling and making goofy faces with Ian during tummy time. They always seemed to be sniping at each other and the tension in the air was unbearable. 

At first the disagreements were whispered, hushed and contained to their room so the Sheriff didn’t think much of it. They were both young, they just had a baby, and well...life was hard. He couldn’t even remember how many arguments he and Stiles’ mom had gotten into after he was born. The lack of sleep alone had him wanting to run away screaming every time he heard her voice.

The hushed disagreements had progressed into full on arguments and fights with Derek the Direwolf in one corner and Stiles the Stilinski in the other. Stiles never did learn how to control his mouth as evidenced by the constant stream of word diarrhea coming out of it, but it amazed John how nasty his son could get. He couldn't figure out how Stiles even knew some of the more colorful words and phrases that he'd heard him yell. 

This wasn’t to say that Derek couldn’t hold his own because he could. They were an even match.

More often than not, John ended up spending his evenings having discussions with both of them about compromise, self control, and not arguing in front of a child. Especially their son. Ian was still too small to really know what was going on, but there was no telling how all the arguing was affecting him. Obviously all of it had gone over their heads.

There was a booming crash followed by a loud wail from Ian and the Sheriff was out of the car in an instant. Enough was enough. He was hurrying up the front steps when the door flew open and a red eyed Derek walked out; brushing past him.

“Hey Derek! Where are you going? What the hell just happened in there?”, John asked.  
“Ask your son.”, Derek growled.

John grabbed his arm and tried to stop him again but he was too fast; already climbing into his Camaro and speeding down the road, wheels screeching. 

→→→→→→→→→→→→→

The sight that greeted him inside the house was heartbreaking. Stiles was sitting against the wall holding a screaming Ian with tears streaming down his freckled face. He glanced at the wall and saw a huge hole in it which explained the booming noise.

“Oh kid.”, he sighed, kneeling down in front of his two boys. He rubbed Ian’s back soothingly until his cries tapered off into small whimpers. 

“You want to tell me what that was about?”, he asked after a while; frowning.  
“It’s Derek. He’s an asshole.”, Stiles grumbled, shifting Ian to his other side and burying his face in the boy’s soft hair for comfort.

The sheriff would have smiled if the situation wasn’t so dire. “Well, you knew that when you started dating him.”, John quipped giving Stiles a look. Derek had never been the most friendly or sociable person on the planet. “I’m asking what he specifically did today that set you off.”

“He’s never home!” Stiles blurted out and well, wasn’t that easy? John had expected at least a little bit of resistance from Stiles but he should have known better. “He leaves early in the morning and he comes back late at night. I’m here all day alone with Ian and it’s like he doesn’t even care or try to help. I asked him to change one diaper and he couldn’t even do that because he’s “studying”. He keeps saying I don’t know what he’s going through, but he has no idea what kind of shit...stuff, I’m dealing with.”, he ended with a quick save.

John sighed heavily. He knew where Stiles was coming from. It had to be tough sitting at home all day with a baby while all his friends were off doing teenage things. On the other hand, he also knew how hard Derek was working. The academy wasn’t easy, as a lot of law enforcement hopefuls found out after being there for only a few days. The workouts were long and the tests were tricky. He didn’t blame Derek for studying hard considering how badly he wanted to succeed. To prove himself.

Nonetheless, there was still no excuse for either of them fighting like they meant nothing at all to each other. After all the things he’d been through, John had no doubt that Derek was hurting too, but Stiles and Ian were his first priority. 

“I feel like I’m alone. Like I’m doing this parenting thing by myself. I just really miss him. ”, Stiles said breaking down into a fresh set of tears and John let him. He sat there letting him get it all out while he mentally gathered his thoughts about what he was going to say. 

He carefully took Ian from Stiles and put him in his bouncer where he happily bounced up and down, chewing on a bright yellow plastic sun and babbling in his own little language. 

" I know this is hard, but you can’t go on like this. You and I both know that.”, he said gently and Stiles nodded, dropping his head. “Do you want me to tell Derek that you need a break? That he can’t come back here for a while?”

Stiles’ eyes widened in horror. “What? Dad you can’t just _throw_ Derek out in the street! He doesn't have anywhere else to go.

John shrugged in response. “We’ll figure something out if this is what you want. You don’t have to make a decision now, but some time apart might do you both some good." John sighed. "I need to make sure that you’re okay Stiles.”  
Stiles shook his head furiously. “I’m fine. It’s all good. I don’t want him to go.”

John couldn't tell who Stiles was trying to convince more. His father or himself? He looked at him skeptically. “Really dad, I get what you’re saying. Derek and I just need to talk and work some things out. This won’t ever happen again, I promise. Just... please don't make him leave.", Stiles begged. 

John looked at his son for a long time before relenting. If Stiles was sure that he still wanted to be with Derek and work it out, he wasn’t going to stand in their way. But he _was_ going to have a stern talk with a certain werewolf about his anger management issues. In his heart, he knew that Derek would never hurt Stiles or the baby, but he was concerned. Derek was a lot stronger than Stiles. He had at least eighty pounds on the kid and supernatural werewolf powers. He could hurt him without even meaning to and John wouldn't always be around to keep watch. Slamming a hole into the drywall backed by brick without skipping a beat was an indication of that. 

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll start dinner.”, he said, helping Stiles off the floor. 

→→→→→→→→→→→→→

When Derek came home, it was already dark outside. It had to be close to midnight. When he left he couldn’t even see straight, he was so angry. Angry at Stiles, angry at everything. After having calmed down, he was mostly angry with himself. He knew he shouldn’t have let his temper get the best of him like that and what Stiles said was true. He hadn’t been there that much lately. He had just gotten so caught up with school that he hadn’t noticed he was leaving Stiles and Ian behind in the dust. 

The little family he and Stiles had created meant more to him than anything and even the mere thought of losing them made him feel like vomiting. The burn from his aching muscles made him groan in discomfort. After shifting, he had run through the woods for at least three hours. Connecting fully with his wolf made it easier for him to clear his mind and think straight. That’s why he was humbly returning back to the Stilinski household to beg his boyfriend to take him back and forgive him for being an idiot. Get on his knees if he had to. Derek knew he would probably have to beg the Sheriff too no doubt. There was a 78 percent chance that he was already waiting for Derek at the door with a gun in hand.

Derek could tell from the sound of their heartbeats that Ian was asleep, but the Sheriff and Stiles were still awake. He slowly made his way to the door, quietly turning his key in the lock.

It wasn’t a bullet, but it might as well have been. The look on John’s face when he saw Derek creeping in through the door was cold enough to freeze hell several times over. Derek automatically took a seat on the couch while the Sheriff paced back and forth in front of him. 

“I talked to Stiles.”, John began.  
Shit, Derek thought to himself. That was never a good thing.

“I probably should leave this up to him to tell you himself, but he still loves you and he seems to think you two can fix this. For both your sake's, I hope that's true."  
Derek’s head snapped up and looked at John with a hopeful expression that belied his age. Even with the age difference between him and Stiles, Derek was still so very young. John remembers that age well. Old enough to think you know it all, too young to realize that you don't know a damn thing. 

“I know you’re going through a lot and you look like you feel bad enough without me getting on your case about what happened, but let me make something clear. That’s _my_ son and grandson up there.”, he said pointing upstairs with a dangerously low tone. “I’m trusting you with them both and if I ever see or hear of anything like this-", he gestured towards the broken wall, "- happening again. I’ll shoot you full of wolfsbane myself.” 

Derek winced and nodded; having received the message loud and clear. The sheriff could be intimidating when he wanted to be and Derek had no doubt that he would fulfill his promise if he upset Stiles again.

“Yes sir. I’m sorry about all of this. I’ll pay for the damages to the wall.”, he offered.  
“Damn right you will. We’re going to talk more about it later, but it’s late and I’ve had one hell of a day so I’m going to bed. You should too.”, he said tiredly.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→

Derek steeled himself and slowly made his way up the stairs. The closer he got to the room, the more relaxed he felt. His wolf was whimpering in contentment as Stiles’s scent grew stronger. He smelled like _milk_ and _pup_ and _family_ and _home._

He pushed softly on the door and saw Stiles laying there, curled up around his pillow. Nothing betrayed the fact that he was awake other than the smell of tears in the air and the nervous quickening of his heartbeat when Derek came in. 

Derek quietly took off his clothes and climbed in behind him; pulling him close. His nose instinctively buried into Stiles’ hair and he inhaled deeply. It had been weeks since they’d been close like this and everything in him was calling out for Stiles. “I already know you’re awake. I can hear your heartbeat.”

“I um- I didn’t think you were coming back tonight.”, Stiles admitted. “If you came back at all.”

The thick hurt in Stiles' voice hit Derek hard. Did he really think that Derek would leave him? That he would just walk away from his mate and his son? Stiles should know better. He should know that Derek could never - even if he wanted to. There had to be a way to make him understand.

“I’m _always_ going to come back Stiles.”  
“Why?”, Stiles asked cautiously.  
“Because this is where my family is. This is where _you are_.” 

“I’m sorry.”, Stiles said softly, looking to Derek for reassurance that things weren't so broken that they couldn't be mended.  
“Me too.”, Derek replied sincerely.

After a while, Stiles broke the silence just as Derek was starting to fall asleep. “E’s eyes flashed for the first time tonight.”  
Derek sat up in surprise. “What?”

Stiles turned around to face him and nodded. “Yeah, we were trying to get him to calm down and go to sleep, but he was restless. I think he just missed you being here. Anyway, I guess I wasn’t getting him his bottle fast enough and his eyes flashed gold. Scared the crap out of my dad.”, Stiles said relaying the story with amusement.

Derek puffed up with pride at his little cub’s accomplishment and then felt his heart sink. He had missed his son’s first real sign of being a wolf all because of a stupid, childish fight. He should have been there to immediately take Ian outside under the moonlight and read him his ceremonial blessings as a born wolf. Just like his mom had done for every young wolf in their pack. His skin itched to go do it right then and there, but he figured tomorrow night would be just a good. Besides, Ian was already sleep and it wouldn’t do anyone any favors to wake him up in the middle of the night. This way they could invite the rest of the pack to come show their support. It was a big deal.

Stiles, noticing the change in mood, placed his head on Derek’s lap. “It’s okay Sourwolf. I’m sure it won’t be the last time he does it.”

“I should have been here.”  
“Yeah, you should have.”, Stiles agreed.” You’re missing it Derek. Ian’s only going to be this little once. We need you to be here. _I_ need you to be here.”

“I won’t miss anything else from now on.”, he said firmly. “I’ll find a way to manage my time better... I just - I don’t want to mess this up. I don’t want to let you down.”  
“You won’t.”, Stiles assured him, knowing that Derek was a lot more vulnerable on the inside than he seemed. After the fire, he felt like anyone that got close to him would suffer. The fact that he was able to even stop the cycle of self punishment and hatred long enough to open up to Stiles and trust himself to try and be happy again was a miracle. 

Derek pulled Stiles’ chin up so he could look into his eyes.  
“I love you.”  
Stiles gave him a wide grin. “I know. I tend to have that effect on people. Too much awesomeness. You know how it is.” Except no, Derek really didn’t _know how it was_. 

Derek rolled his eyes and fell back on his pillow. “Go to bed Stiles.”, he grumbled fondly, lifting his arm so that Stiles could slide into his usual spot on his chest and next to his heart. He knew that everything between them would be okay. They would work it out somehow. 

“Der?”  
“Hmmm?”, he grunted, half asleep.  
“I love you too.” And Derek held him just a little bit tighter. Yeah, they would definitely be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> As always COMMENTS, kudos, bookmarks and all that jazz are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
